


With Friends Like These, Who Needs Awkward Blind Dates

by Heartithateyou



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: All fluff no feels, Bisexual Steve, College AU, Cute, Cute Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Season 3 Compliant, Random - Freeform, Sweet, gay billy, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Steve and Billy have been friends with benefits for a while now.Which was great until Steve caught feelings for the other man.Nancy tries to set Steve up to help him get over Billy.And Billy can't let anything go to plan.





	With Friends Like These, Who Needs Awkward Blind Dates

“So, ugh Nancy said something kind of funny the other day.” He mutters, propping himself up on his elbow to look at Billy.

He could never help but admire his friend? Fuck buddy? Dude who insulted him and then sucked his dick? 

Ever since they had accidentally wound up at the same college, they had started a weird relationship he couldn’t make heads or tails of. One second they were insanely arguing and the next they were fucking.

It was weird and confusing and hot.

Even worse for him, he couldn’t help but want more. Even though he and Billy argued like cats and dogs, he found himself always wanting to be around the other man. He hated the nights when Billy would leave right after sex and found excuses to be around him.

But he knew Billy would never want a real relationship. And it killed him a bit.

And after one of these self-involved rants to Nancy, she had snapped and said he either had to man up and talk to Billy or move on.

“Oh yeah? What did the princess have to say now?” Billy says as he lights up a cigarette. The glow of the cigarette highlights the sweat on his chest and makes his hair look even more golden.

“She wanted to set me up with someone.” He says nervously, wondering how Billy will react. Will this be the thing that finally makes Billy talk about their relationship?

“Is that so? Well I hope you have a fucking ball.” Billy says as he turns away to exhale out the window. He doesn’t say anything else, his face staying turned towards the window.

“You want me to go?” He asks, surprised at his lack of reaction. Billy is a lot of things, but easy going is not usually one of them.

And it hurts more than he really wants to admit. Out of all the reactions he expected, this might be the most disappointing.

Because Billy is making it clear that he doesn’t give a fuck about him.

“I don’t give a shit either way Harrington. It’s not like you’re my boyfriend or something.” Billy says as he leans down to grab his jeans, shoving his legs into them.

No, but I wish you were.

“I thought you at least might want to know.” He says, feeling worse than he thought he could.

“Why? You want me to start talking about every person I fuck?” Billy asks with a sneer as he searches for his shirt.

“I didn’t know you were sleeping with other people.” He says quietly. That’s just rubbing salt into the wound.

“Oh pretty boy, don’t think you’re that special.” He says, giving up on his search and throwing his jacket on over his bare chest. “If you find my shirt, fuck it- Let your new girlfriend have it.”

With that he storms out and Steve wishes he had never met Billy Hargrove.

“So Steve, Nancy tells me you’re taking communication classes.” Rhonda says politely.

Rhonda was nice, and pretty, he had to give Nancy that. But he couldn’t exactly appreciate her jade green eyes or delicate neck because his mind was still stuck on a stupid mullet wearer who shall remain nameless.

“Ugh yeah, yeah I am. I figured I’m better than talking than writing so…” He mutters out, cringeing at the lame answer. This might not be the worst date ever but it was definitely the most awkward. Nancy and Jonathan were trying their best to keep the conversation going, but it was glaringly obvious he was phoning it in.

“Although you wouldn’t tell be that answer.” Nancy says, which everyone chuckles at.

He flashes her an apologetic smile. He feels bad he’s dive bombing this date, especially when Rhonda seems nice, but he doesn’t have it in him to flirt with someone after the other night.

“Steve, do you remember the time-“ Nancy is cut off as a figure stumbles towards their table. 

Billy more or less slams into the table, smelling of whiskey and cigarettes. His hair is messed up and he has bags under his eyes.

“Isn’t this a quaint little group.” Billy slurs as he looks around at everyone, before glaring at Rhonda. 

“Billy, are you okay?” He asks, noticing his shirt is buttoned wrong. He also sees the bruises on Billy’s knuckles, which means more likely than not someone has a bloody nose somewhere.

“Peachy fucking keen.” Billy says, grabbing Nancy’s wine glass and taking a gulp.

“Billy, maybe we should get you out of here-“ He says as he begins to stand up.

“Relax pretty boy, wouldn’t want to ruin your date or anything. You make such a pretty couple.” He says mockingly, leaning towards him slightly.

“Come on, I’m taking you home.” He says, grabbing him by the arm and taking the wine glass with the other hand.

“What makes you think I need you-“ Billy cuts off as he suddenly turns and throws up on the floor. Nancy and Rhonda recoil in horror and Jonathan looks frozen in place.

“I think that’s our cue.” He says as he places some cash on the table, before turning to Billy and grabbing him as he begins to lean.

“Steve-“ Nancy begins, her face worried.

“I am so sorry about this everyone. Rhonda, it was very nice meeting you but I think we can both agree we shouldn’t do this again.” He says with a tight smile, nodding to Nancy and Jonathan before he more or less drags Billy out.

He manages to maneuver him to his car and places him in his passenger seat. As he goes to place his seatbelt on, he hears Billy whisper something.  
“Billy, you need to rest. And not say things you don’t mean when you’re drunk.”

“You’re sweet Stevie. And who said I didn’t mean it.”

He manages to get them back to his apartment and somehow drags Billy upstairs. His clothes are covered in splotches of vomit and he decides he can’t let him sleep like that. He undresses him slowly and carefully before lying him down in his bed. 

He goes to grab water and feels Billy’s hand reach out and grab his wrist.

“Don’t. Don’t leave me.” Billy mutters, looking at him with desperate eyes.

“I’m just going to get us water, I’ll be back. Someone has to make sure you don’t puke to death in your sleep.”

“Always take such good care of me. That’s why I love you pretty boy.” Billy mutters before he lays back down and closes his eyes.

He feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest and that he might be the next to vomit. He leaves for the kitchen as his mind races.

He knows Billy is drunk as hell and won’t remember this in the morning, but he can’t help but wonder if a tiny part of him meant it.

By the time he returns with water, Billy is passed out. He crawls in bed next to him, careful that Billy is on his side in case he gets sick again.

After hours of replaying every moment of that night, he finally falls into a restless sleep, thinking of the man next to him who seems so far away.

“I feel like shit this morning Harrington, what did you do to me?” Billy whines, waking him up. 

Well good morning to you too.

“I didn’t do anything! You’re the one who showed up to my date wasted and threw up in the restaurant.” He says, laughing to himself. And wondering if Billy remembers anything from last night.

“Oh yeah. Sorry about blowing your chances with whats-her-face.” Billy says, rolling his eyes.

“You didn’t ruin it, it was already ruined.” He says softly.

“Oh yeah? Didn’t think she was hot?” Billy asks rudely.

“No, she was hot, and nice, and kind. But she wasn’t you.” He says, feeling his heart race. He knows there’s a good chance Billy will bolt, but he can’t pretend anymore.

“Steve-“ Billy begins, looking a little frantic.

“I know, I know we’re fuck buddies or whatever but I want more. I want us to be a real couple and go on dates and hold hands and not fuck other people. I don’t want to fuck anyone but you.” He says, thinking this sounded more romantic in his head.

“I don’t, you know.” Billy says softly. He feels his chest get tight and tries to remember how to breathe. He knew this was a possibility and a very big one but it hurts just the same.

“Don’t what?” He asks, some sick part of him needing to hear Billy say it.

“Fuck other people. Or doing anything else for that matter. It’s only you.” Billy whispers, looking him in his eyes. He replays the last minute and realizes they are in the middle of two different conversations.

“Fucking hell, you scared the shit out of me phrasing it like that you asshole, I thought you meant you don’t want us to be a real couple-“ He begins to rant, before Billy begins speaking over him.

“Give me a break, I’m hungover as shit and did not expect this! Give your boyfriend a break Harrington!” Billy says with a groan.  
“My boyfriend?” He asks, his face breaking out into a grin.

“Fuck yeah, so you need to be nice to me now.” Billy says with a grin.

“We’ll see about that.”

“Yeah we will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave notes!


End file.
